


The Lies Aren't the Problem

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Episode: s01e02 Valiant, Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Gen, Magic Reveal, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Arthur has always been able to tell when someone’s lying to him and it seems like his new manservant lies more than anyone he’s ever met. What worries Arthur is when Merlin’s telling the truth.





	1. Breath of Honesty

“No. I’m his son, Arthur.”

I laugh with the Knights as Merlin is pulled away, then it hits me. He didn’t lie. Not once, did that peasant boy lie to me. Everyone lies. And I mean everyone. My father most of all, not that I could ever accuse my King of lying. He’d question how I knew. I could never tell him that. He’d think I was enchanted, or worse, had magic. But I’d never. Knowing when somebody is lying isn’t magic; it’s instinct. Perhaps all great Kings are born with such a skill. It’d certainly make sense. Father might have it too, but not want to disclose it or his enemies would know to avoid it.

Morris limps up to me, shield in hand. “Would you like to continue, sire?”

“No. I think I’ve found something more entertaining.”

I go to discreetly follow the peasant boy, Merlin, I think his name was, down to the dungeons. Surely now that there isn’t anyone else around to make a fool out of himself in front of, he’ll have a better filter and start lying. The moment I enter the castle, though, a servant tells me that I’m needed to entertain some visiting Lord for the festivities. Guess I’ll see if I can find time to interrogate that idiot later.

*

If I have to watch Father interact with the Lady Helen one more time… Oh, wait, that’s all I’ll get to see until this celebration is over. Surely, there’s something to wipe that image from my eyes. That Merlin would still be in the dungeons. Visiting him should be humorous enough. It’d certainly be a delight to see if he’s changed his mind about me now that he knows exactly who I am.

Seems like I’m not the only with the same idea. Gaius is visiting the boy from some reason. Well, as Prince it is fully in my right to listen in on conversations with prisoners. I’m sure Father taught me as much at some point. If not, well, he’d have to admit to being able to spot liars. Maybe it’s from Mother’s side of the family.

Gaius sighs. “You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.”

I stifle a laugh.

Merlin looks properly scolded, though I’m not sure why or how the two even know each other. “I’m sorry.”

And he means it. I’ve never met someone so genuine.

“You’re lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.”

A small laugh does escape me then. I slip away, as Merlin shouts his gratitude, unable to keep my full-blown laughter back. I remember that particular request, though I didn’t know it was from Gaius. I’m sure Merlin will delight in such a punishment. He seems like the kind of simple-minded fool to enjoy the stocks.

*

I spot Merlin in the lower town and can’t help myself. Honestly, the idiot is too much fun to tease. Nobody talks back like he does. Nobody would dare after knowing exactly who I am. And nobody’s stupid enough to actually believe they could take me apart with less than one blow. Merlin is actually the biggest idiot to ever stumble into Camelot. Or there’s something far less likely considering how ridiculously honest he’s being: he’s hiding something.

I can’t help admitting aloud that there’s just something about him, but he doesn’t seem to think much of it. He looks glad to get away from me and doesn’t try to hide it like others. I never thought it’d be refreshing to have someone openly dislike me.

*

I change my mind. The sooner I can get rid of this bumbling idiot from being my manservant, the better. If I have to put up with this nonsense on a day-to-day basis, I just might _accidentally_ run him through. The only reason I didn’t once we were left to our own devices, was because he saved my life. That in itself doesn’t make sense. Why would a peasant boy, who apparently isn’t even from Camelot, want to save my life? Merlin was even telling the truth, when Father offered to award him, and he declined.

There is something seriously wrong with that boy. I’ll figure it out soon enough. I just have to wait for the lies to start.


	2. Always the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This chapter wasn't working properly while I was trying to figure how much of the episode to include and how much to skip over. Hope you enjoy.

I take it back. Merlin does lie. He doesn’t do it in the way normal people do, just gives an answer that sounds like it could be the truth, and would probably fool anyone else, but must have the tiniest thing wrong with it to alert my little talent. Or he just outright lied to my face and is still grinning while blatantly looking me in the eye, despite being told repeatedly that servants aren’t meant to.

This is the first time Merlin has lied to me. I only asked him, “How’d a scrawny thing like you move fast enough to push me out of the way of that dagger?” thinking he’d take the opportunity to not-so-subtly insult me.

Instead he just shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Luck?”

If I was anyone else, I would go on and continue reprehending him for not calling me sire or your majesty whenever he spoke to me. I’m not anyone else. I noticed the lie. I just don’t understand why that’s something he would lie about. Merlin apparently thinks that topic is done with because he turns away and tries to make my bed like he’s never made one before.

“I’m pretty sure a child could do a better job than that.”

“Well nobody’s ever taught me how to do it, so, just this once, you’re probably right.”

I go to scoff at the obvious lie, but it doesn’t set off any alarms. “So what, you’ve never made a bed before?”

“No. If this isn’t to your royal standard, I’m sure Gwen can show me later today.”

“Yes, perhaps Morgana’s maidservant can show you how to your job after training today. I need to practice for the upcoming tournament, after all.”

And see if you’re hiding some secret ability to fight or something else that helped you push me out of the way of that dagger.

“Isn’t that what your knights are for?”

“Are you questioning me, Merlin?”

He looks up from my bed, apparently haven given up, and smiles. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sire.”

It doesn’t take my little skill to spot that lie.

*

Merlin can’t fight. He certainly can’t move that quickly either. For someone who was complaining so much, and not setting off my gift, I don’t think he was holding back on me. So why did he lie about it being luck when he saved my life? Is he actually so delusional that he thinks he can normally move that fast? It doesn’t have to be the truth to pass my detection, just what the person believes to be true. Not that it’ll matter for much longer. After the beating I gave him, today will be his first and last day as my servant. Maybe the next one will actually know how to do their job.

*

Why is he still here? The man can’t even remember to hand me my sword and yet he’s still here. This is getting ridiculous. So what if we shared a tiny moment of agreement in regards to Sir Valiant? That doesn’t give Merlin any rights to stick around. Unless … no, he can’t want to be my _friend_ , surely that’s not it. Who am I kidding? If there’s one thing Merlin’s consistently honest about, it’s how much he doesn’t like me.

I stare at my cleaned armour. “You did all this on your own?” I ask, waiting for the lie.

“Yes, sire.”

Huh. He actually did. I wouldn’t say I’m impressed. It is his job to do it after all. I just didn’t expect an idiot like Merlin to actually put in some modicum of effort.

He actually manages to secure my armour properly this time. I suppose someone must’ve gotten around to training him to be a proper servant, blatant eye contact aside.

*

I take the this is getting ridiculous back. This is beyond ridiculous. And to top it off, he’s telling the truth. It wouldn’t do well for me to instantly believe him though.

“You? You chopped off its head?”

Despite claiming he didn’t know how he saved my life a few days ago, Merlin actually answers honestly now. It’s odd, this side of him. He actually seems desperate to prove it to me, like he doesn’t want me to go against a knight who would dare use magic in Camelot. That or he wants the magic-user to burn like the rest. I’m surprised he didn’t go straight to the King.

Without meaning to, Merlin explains why he didn’t. “I know I’m just a servant and my word doesn’t count for anything.” Truth. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” Lie.

Dammit. I need to be sure, you idiot. “I want you to swear to me what you’re telling me is true.”

“I swear it’s true.”

Truth.

“Then I believe you.”

Merlin looks at me with the slightest degree of respect, like I’d actually care whether I’d earned a commoner’s respect. I’m his Prince. He should already show it. I bite my tongue instead of asking him why he looks so damn surprised at it. I’m not an idiot. I know who and who not to believe.

*

Why? Why did I believe that idiot? I should’ve scoffed at the very idea and turned him away! I don’t care if he was telling the truth. It’s not like the King is going to believe it anyway. At least this settles it; the King can’t separate lies from truth. If he could, he wouldn’t have stood by and allowed Sir Valiant to continue using magic in Camelot. Father would’ve sentenced him to hang at the very least. But no. Instead, I’m the one getting punished. This is completely unfair.

Yet here’s Merlin acting like everything’s going to be okay. Here’s Merlin claiming I can trust him, yet outright lying. Here’s Merlin ruining everything with his twisted half-truths and blatant disregard for how things work around here.

I didn’t think he’d last a week. I hadn’t expected to be the one firing him.

*

I can’t say I’m surprised when Merlin marches into my chambers even though he has no place here anymore. This time around, neither of us lies. It doesn’t take my gift to figure that out. But it doesn’t matter. If the King won’t believe that Sir Valiant is using magic, then I’ll have to prove it out there. If he kills me, then he kills me. I doubt he’ll be able to press the advantage without using that shield. Father, and everyone else, will see Valiant for the traitorous magic-user that he is, and he’ll be vanquished from Camelot.

I don’t want to die. But I have no choice.

*

Maybe Valiant won’t cheat. He’s a skilled enough Knight. It doesn’t make sense why he’d resort to magic. Then again, I’ve never understood why anyone would choose something that’ll only end in their death. It makes no sense. Soon enough though, the snakes do appear. This time, I’m sure everyone sees them. Valiant looks shocked. But surely he was the one to-.

“What are you doing? I didn’t summon you.”

Truth. But how... There’s no time for it. I need to take the advantage.

Even with Valiant distracted, I almost lose the battle. If it wasn’t for Morgana I might’ve lost. Not that she needs to know that.

*

I guess it’s time I stop waking up every morning, hoping that Merlin has quit. I can’t very well go back on my word after rehiring him, now can I? It’s not like I want him to stay around, but if I didn’t have him close, I’d never figure out why he tells all those little lies. I give it a week before he slips up and blurts out some embarrassing secret. Then, I’ll tire of having him around and go back to trying to get him to quit. I wonder how many times I can order him to muck out my stables before he realises that’s not part of a manservant’s role. It’ll certainly be entertaining to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of little things that bug me about the show and Arthur's seemingly inability to see or hear things right in front of him. Valiant being surprised by his shield is one of those things. I figure Arthur was so heavily ingrained with the idea that all forms of magic are evil, that he didn't question when Valiant seemingly lost control. Here, he at least realises that something's up, but is reasonably (at least in my opinion) distracted by a fight to the death to think about it properly.


	3. The Truth Nobody Believes

The advantage of my little gift is when conducting these door-to-door searches. If someone says they’ve got nothing to hide, I usually don’t have to worry. Most people tell the truth. It takes all my self-control to not flinch when Gaius says it and lies.

“What’s all these books and papers?” I ask.

Maybe it’s something ridiculous, like Merlin stealing some of my breakfast.

“My life’s work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish.”

Truth. It must be something else then.

“What’s this room up here?”

Merlin somehow manages to pale. “Er, it’s mine.”

“And what do you expect to find in there?” Gaius asks, obviously trying to deter me, but I’ve a duty to find out what he was lying about.

“I’m looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.”

To their credit, neither Gaius nor Merlin flinch at that. I doubt they’re the ones responsible for this disease. I’ve been wrong before.

I march up to Merlin’s room and hold back a laugh. I wouldn’t be surprised if this is what Gaius was trying to hide. He’s probably just trying to protect Merlin’s job. Well, might as well scare them a little.

“Merlin, come here,” I call. “Look what I found.” He shuffles up the stairs. I bite back a grin. “I found a place you can put things. It’s called a cupboard.”

Merlin gets a little red. I finish my sweep of his room and shake my head. Figured that they’d want to hide how messy my manservant is, like I don’t already know.

*

I don’t believe it. I don’t want to, but…

“The story is you were sick,” I say.

Tom the Blacksmith, Guinevere’s father, looks perfectly fine.

“Not anymore,” he says.

“Perhaps you were suffering from a different ailment.”

Perhaps the others didn’t know what they were seeing.

“Oh, you’re joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air.”

Truth. Dammit.

“Then … what happened?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Suddenly it was gone. I’m fitter than I was before.”

Truth. Truth. Truth.

“That’s remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?”

Tom, the naïve fool, answers honestly. “Just my daughter, Gwen.”

Suppose Father was right. Magic hides where you least expect it.

*

One glowing poultice later, and I’m storming into Morgana’s chambers. Guinevere glances up, her eyes wide with shock.

“Seize her,” I order.

She flinches. “No.”

“Guinevere, I’m arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practise enchantments.”

Morgana storms into her chambers. Her eyes dart between the guards, Gwen, and me. “Gwen?”

The maidservant starts trembling. “But what have I done? I haven’t done anything! Help me, please!”

Truth. It’s the truth. But I can’t prove that. I can’t.

Morgana’s sharp eyes rest on mine. “What are you doing?”

My duty. Handing over an innocent because it’s my duty.

“I found a magic poultice in her house,” I say.

Understand now why I can’t let her go?

“Oh, that’s ridiculous,” Morgana says.

I know. I know that now. But…

“Then how else do you explain her father’s recovery?”

“Well, she’s innocent! I know she’s innocent.”

“What can I do?” I ask. Please, tell me what. “I can’t turn a blind eye!”

Morgana has nothing. One of the sharpest minds in Camelot is speechless. Dammit! I don’t want an innocent to die. But what can I do? How else am I meant to handle this?

*

Guinevere begging only makes me feel worse. “No, please. You’ve got to listen to me! Please, I haven’t done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!”

Truth, all of it, truth, truth, truth! This isn’t fair! This isn’t a Camelot I want. Innocents don’t deserve the pyre.

Merlin rounds the corner and freezes, pure dread pouring off his very form.

Guinevere sees him. “Merlin! Merlin, please help me!” She turns to the guards.   
“Why won’t you listen to me?”

I’m grateful that Gaius practically drags Merlin away. Knowing that idiot, he’d probably try to fight the guards right here in the middle of the castle. I’m not sure whose side I would help.

“Please listen to me!”

I am. I know you’re telling the truth. I know. And I can’t do anything.

*

All my attempts to protect Guinevere only made things that much worse. How am I meant to be a good King if I can’t even protect on innocent girl? Now I’m stuck in this council meeting, playing the loyal Prince while Father becomes more and more paranoid. It’s always like this when magic’s involved. I just wish I knew why. Why does he hate it so much? Why can’t he just tell me the truth. Whatever it is, I can handle it. I need to understand what turns a normally logical King into a desperate one, seeing enemies even in a simple serving girl.

Merlin chooses that moment to burst into the council chambers.

“It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen’s father!”

I wait for the feeling, that sense that he’s lying. It doesn’t come. Oh. He’s telling the truth. Merlin’s a sorcerer. And he just blurted it out to my father!

“Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!”

Truth. Of all things, that’s the truth.

Gaius stands. “Merlin! Are you mad?”

So, he knows too.

“I cannot let her die for me.” The honest idiot turns to the King. “I place myself at your mercy.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Gaius lies.

This certainly explains what they were so worried about me finding.

“I do.”

I stare at Merlin incredulously. The man is actually willing to do this, to take Guinevere’s place?

Father doesn’t share my bafflement. “Then arrest him.”

I’m going to regret this.

“Father, please! I can’t allow this! This is madness!” I glare at my manservant. “There’s no way Merlin is a sorcerer.”

Get the message, you idiot. Back down.

“Did you not hear him?” Father asks.

“Yes.”

“He admitted it.”

I know. But… “He saved my life, remember.”

Probably with magic. It’d explain his first lie.

Father seems to consider that. “Why should he fabricate such a story?”

“As Gaius said, he’s got a … grave mental disease.”

I can almost feel Merlin’s glare behind me.

“Really?” Father asks.

“He’s in love.”

Merlin’s glare becomes palpable. “What?”

“With Gwen.”

It certainly explains why he’d go to the pyre for her.

Father takes the bait and smiles.

“I am not,” Merlin says, sounding like a petulant child, but telling the truth.

Why then-? I’ll find out later.

“Yes, you are,” I say, willing him to just drop it.

But this is Merlin. “No way.”

“I saw yesterday with that flower she’d given you.”

Merlin practically pouts. “I’m not in love with her.”

I put my arm around him, grinning. “It’s alright. You can admit it.”

Please stop denying already.

“I don’t even think of her like that!”

Merlin’s so terrible at telling the truth that I’m pretty sure I’m the only here that believes him.

“Perhaps she cast a spell on you,” Father says. I freeze. He snickers.

I relax. “Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that’s he’s such an idiot.” I tighten my grip on him, warning. “There’s no way he’s a sorcerer.”

Merlin finally stays silent.

“Don’t waste my time again,” Father says. “Let him go.”

He can’t see the sorcerer in front of him but thinks the innocent girl in the dungeons is a danger to Camelot. The real wonder is how a King could be so blind.  
Right now though, I’ve more important things to attend to. I drag Merlin back to my chambers, glad he remains silent the whole way. I storm inside and glare at Merlin while he closes the door.

“What possessed you to announce that to my father?”

“I can’t let Gwen die when she’s innocent.”

“That doesn’t mean you should announce to my father of all people that you’re a sorcerer.”

Merlin freezes. “You believe me?”

“Of course, I believe you. Even you’re not stupid enough to make up being a sorcerer to save a friend.”

“Then why...”

I sit at my desk. “Look, I don’t believe that someone could be evil and risk everything because he doesn’t want an innocent to die for his actions. Maybe you haven’t had magic long enough for it to corrupt you or-.”

“I was born with it.”

And again, he’s telling the truth. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

Merlin shrugs. “I only learned spells after I came here.”

“Why? Come to Camelot, I mean.”

“Mother sent me. It was too dangerous to stay in my village.”

“So instead you break the law every day here?”

He finally slides into the chair across from me. “Yep.”

“I should have you arrested. Should’ve let you confess to my father.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because you’re good. You’re a sorcerer and you’re good.”

And I know that Father was lying whenever it came to why he knows magic is evil. He was always telling the truth when he said it was evil, or at least what he believed to be the truth. I can’t tell the difference. I’ve never been able to, but with Merlin’s magic I can. It’s why I haven’t asked him to prove it. His confidence fighting me when we met and everything with Valiant is proof enough.

“I could heal someone else, like I did with Gwen’s father. Maybe then the King would release her.”

“Just because I’m not about to have you executed for breaking the law, doesn’t mean I’ll let you do it again,” I point out.

“Arthur, I can’t not use magic. It’s like trying not to use your arms.”

He’s telling the truth. This would be so much easier if he was lying.

“I should banish you.”

“Since when have I listened to you? I’d sneak back into the castle. The guards are easy to slip past.”

I shake my head. “You shouldn’t be telling me this.”

Merlin shrugs. “I don’t like lying.”

He hasn’t done it once since we entered my chambers. Maybe I should tell him about my gift for spotting lies. Then again, he did keep his magic secret from me. It’s only fair that I get some payback.

“Healing someone else would just make my father move her execution forward. We need to stop the source of the sickness and find the real culprit.”

“Gaius thinks so too,” Merlin mumbles.

“Then why did you waste time making a glowing poultice?”

“I didn’t like seeing Gwen sad.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Because that proves how irrefutably good the idiot is and that my father is wrong. What choice do I have but to commit treason to keep him safe? “Well, when you do find out what’s wrong, come to me. In fact, anytime you feel you have to use magic for something important, I want you to tell me first. I may be allowing you to stay in Camelot, but I’m still the Prince. I can’t very well let magic run unchecked in my own castle.”

Merlin, the complete idiot that he is, just grins widely. I should’ve never rehired him after Valiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was based around me wondering what if Arthur had believed Merlin when he confessed in this episode. There are a few moments like it where Merlin tells the truth, but Arthur doesn't believe it (like the "I was dying" moment with the serket sting). The canon magic reveal at the end would've been a little smoother if Arthur remembered all the times Merlin tried to be honest.


	4. Loyal Idiot

Step one in making Merlin’s life a living hell for being stupid enough to live in Camelot with magic: embarrass him in front of the court.

“Tonight you’ll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.”

I hold up the actual robes and the frankly ridiculous hat I bought off a travelling troupe a few years ago.

“You can’t be serious.”

I grin. Regardless of whether he figures out the truth, I’m still his prince and the only one standing between him and the pyre. I’m not so cruel as to use that threat in a serious situation, but this… Well, I might as well take advantage of the leverage.

*

I stop myself from bursting into a fit of laugher when I see Merlin’s disgruntled face under those feathers. The King merely takes one look at my manservant and shakes his head, all too familiar with my antics of terrorising Merlin by now. The ceremony begins, and I catch Merlin taking the hat off in the corner of my eye. Guess he’ll just have to wear it all the time if he’s going to be like that. I focus my attention to my father and Bayard.

When it comes time to drink, the two of them keep adding pleasantries, to the point that I have to stop mid-sip twice. Then, Merlin decides to burst in (because apparently he left the room at some point.

“Stop!” He rushes forward. “It’s poisoned! Don’t drink it!”

And he’s telling the truth. I’m starting to hate when he does that.

Merlin runs up to me and takes my goblet, eyes frantic.

Father stares at him incredulously. “What?”

“Merlin, what are you doing?” I ask. Why couldn’t you just cure it with magic or something goes unspoken, not that I’d encourage the use of magic, of course.

“Bayard laced Arthur’s goblet with poison,” he explains.

“This is an outrage!” Bayard shouts.

No. They’re both telling the truth. I can’t… One of them must be misinformed, but if it’s Merlin, I can’t protect him. I should be glad for the opportunity to get rid of the sorcerer in our midst, but he’s good, and is trying to save my life. But if it’s war with Mercia or the life of a sorcerer…

The outbreak of chaos in the room distracts me from my thoughts. Everyone draws swords, even Morgana.

The King is furious. “Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered.”

I can’t tell if he believes Merlin. If it was Morgana who was being poisoned, I’d know for sure, but Father’s never been openly emotional about my safety.

Bayard turns red in the face. “I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!”

Again, the truth, but he hasn’t explicitly said that he didn’t poison my goblet. He’s skirting around it, perhaps avoiding lying outright.

Father turns his glare on Merlin. “On what grounds do you base this accusation?”

Merlin refuses to back down but can’t name his source. If he’s being set up, the real poisoner knows the idiot would protect an innocent. That is, if the goblet’s actually poisoned. This is a mess. Before I can even begin to wrap my head around it, Father is handing the goblet back to Merlin.

“He’ll drink it.”

“But if it is poisoned, he’ll die!” I shout.

If only Bayard would just say directly that he didn’t poison it. I’d know the truth and could end this madness.

“Then we’ll know he was telling the truth.”

I bite back a string of insults that Father would allow me to survive saying in private, let alone in front of foreign dignitaries.

“And what if he lives?” Bayard asks.

“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will.”

“Uther, please!” Gaius shouts. “He’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he’s saying!”

As always, lying to protect Merlin. I don’t know if that’s admirable or worrying.

“Then you should’ve schooled him better.”

There’s no hope convincing the King. I turn to my too-honest manservant.

“Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I’ll drink it.”

If it is poisoned, Father will ensure I get the best care.

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s, it’s alright.”

It’s a lie, but Merlin toasts me and Bayard and downs the drink anyway.

If it’s poisoned, he’ll die. If it’s not, he’ll die. He’s a sorcerer. I should want… He just drank what he believed to be poison to save my life. There has to be a third option. He doesn’t deserve to-.

“It’s fine.”

Truth. Who told him it was poison? Who wanted him dead? Did they know about the magic? Was this their way of getting rid of him without embarrassing the royal family for having a sorcerer in their midst? Was this all Father? Did he plan this?

The man is question looks at Merlin in disgust. “He’s all yours.”

Merlin, he actually looks less panicked, like my life is worth so much more to the man who hated me on sight.

Then he chokes.

I run forward as the King yells for the guards. I crouch next to Merlin, who’s gone still, too still, impossibly still. Gaius says something about bringing Merlin to his chambers. I don’t miss a beat and haul Merlin up, carrying him out of the room without a glance back at the ensuring chaos or my father’s inevitable glare.

*

I lay Merlin on the bed. “Is he going to be alright?”

“He’s burning up,” Gaius says, avoiding the question.

“You can cure him, can’t you, Gaius?” Guinevere asks.      

“I won’t know until I can identify the poison,” he answers.

When he does and describes the only hope for a cure, I smile.

“Sounds like fun.”

Gaius looks at me like I’m a stranger. “Arthur, it’s too dangerous.”

And he’s a sorcerer who drank poison for me, who’s good and loyal, and needs me.

“If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?”

Gaius answers. I take one last look at Merlin and head to my chambers. I could ask Father’s permission, but right now he’s busy with Bayard’s people. There’s no guarantee he’d approve in any case. By the time he realises that I’m missing, I’ll be long gone. Merlin’s protected Camelot a handful of times already in his stay here. Magic or not, he’s an important asset to the kingdom. I’m not about to waste time debating with Father over whether someone who’s ‘just a servant’ deserves the effort.

*

I reach the Forest of Balor and discover the Cockatrice readying to attack a woman in a torn dress. It doesn’t take me long to dispose of the threat. And this was the danger Gaius was so worried about? Pfft, I’ve faced worse.

I approach the woman slowly. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you,” I say softly, noticing her injuries. “Who did that to you?”

“My master.” Lie. “I ran away from him, but then I got lost.” Lie. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I recognise you. You were one of Bayard’s servants, weren’t you?”

The one Merlin was making eyes at.

She falters for a moment. “Yes, I tried to warn someone about what he wanted to do, but he found out. He was so angry.”

Lie. It doesn’t add up either. Bayard didn’t have time to be angry at anyone. All of his people were rounded up at once.

But, “You warned Merlin?”

She nods. I can’t tell if that’s a lie for sure, but it is one thing that makes sense. She set him up, but why?

“I suppose I should thank you, then. You saved my life.”

“And you just saved mine.”

Lie. She truly believes she wasn’t under threat, then? She has no weapon to defend herself, which leaves only one thing. Magic. She’s a sorceress and most probably the one who poisoned that goblet in the first place. But if she was the one who told Merlin, did she then know Father would make him drink it? Does she know about Merlin’s magic, that he’s loyal to me?

“Well, perhaps we can both save Merlin’s now. Bayard used the Mortaeus flower to poison the goblet. I need to find where it grows so my Court Physician can make a cure.”

“You would do all this to save your servant?” She sounds properly surprised, her true character breaking through this obvious charade.

“The man drank poison to save my life,” I point out.

She stumbles to her feet. “I know the caves well.” Truth. “I can help you find the flower.” Truth.

She _can_ help me, but that doesn’t mean she will.

I gesture to the mouth of the cave with my sword. “After you.”

If this is a trap, I want her in front of me. Safety over chivalry.

*

I’ll give the sorceress this, she’s clearly smart. The only flowers are across a deep chasm and up a sheer rock face. I expect it when she uses magic and manage the leap across easily. She expects me to die here, then. Might as well ask the questions I wanted to.

“Why do you want Merlin out of your way?”

Her smile drops. “How unexpected, the Pendragon has a brain.”

Truth, but not an answer.

“How has he wronged you?”

She scowls. “He shouldn’t even exist, wouldn’t if your father hadn’t turned on me after getting exactly what he asked for. He’s meant to be the balance, but he wastes it on protecting you, a replica of the Blood King who reigns.”

Truth and answering another question.

“Why would you try to kill another of your kind?”

Her eyes flash gold. Something drops off the cliff-face from beside me. Did she just save me from a giant spider?

“You know? And you’re still trying to save him?”

“He’s already saved my life a few times. It’s only fair I repay the favour.”

“Perhaps he will still be the balance, then. Not that any of it will matter if you don’t make it out of here alive. I look forward to meeting again if you do. It seems destiny might hold some merit after all.”

With that, she turns to leave, taking the only source of light with her.

“Who are you?” I yell. “What did my father do to you?”

She doesn’t turn around. “I am Nimueh, and I am the only reason you exist, something I’ve regretted for nearly twenty-one years.” Nimueh walks away. “Be sure to ask Uther about me. It’s bound to be a fascinating conversation.”

More spiders crawl towards me. The lack of Nimueh’s torch plunges me into darkness. I swipe blindly towards the sound. Maybe I can scare them off. But I can’t move towards the flowers like this. I need-.

 A blue-white light the size of my head appears.

What the-. Is Nimueh just messing with me or…? I recognise this. Not the light itself, but the feeling. It feels like Merlin. How is he managing to send magic my way while unconscious and dying? Greatest sorcerer or not, this is impossible. How can I even recognise it? Do I…? There’s no time for this. I fend off more spiders and begin my climb to the flower. I’ve just got to save that idiot’s life, then I can interrogate him.

With the light guiding me, I manage just that. It should feel strange working in tandem with magic, but it just feels right somehow. That’s a thought on a growing list of things I’m never telling my father. The light shows me the way out of the cave and blinks out. Merlin’s not… No, he can’t be. I know the way now. He doesn’t need to show me. He’s not gone yet. He can’t be.

There’s no sign of Nimueh near my horse thankfully. I hop on and ride to Camelot. If only I could sleep on the ride after that exertion. But Merlin might not have the time. I’ll sleep in my own bed after I get the flower to Gaius, and only after.

*

I have to dodge patrols that are half looking for a missing prince and half any Mercian soldiers. When the guards spot me entering Camelot, they try to block my way, shouting demands to know where I’ve been. I keep riding past them, only slowing when I enter the castle’s courtyard. Several guards try to block my way again. I run past them and straight up the stairs to the Court Physican’s Chambers. A knight or two call out to me. I don’t slow for a second until I burst into my destination.

“Arthur!” Gaius calls, from Merlin’s bedside.

I rush in and hand him the flower. “I take it Father knows where I went.”

Gaius nods gravely and turns to his workbench.

Guinevere moves forward to aid him. “That’s my fault, sire. He threatened my position if I did not tell him the truth.”

“It’s alright, Guinevere. Merlin’s going to be fine now, that’s all that matters. I’ll handle the King.”

Gaius looks up suddenly. “The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote.”

“Hurry up, then,” I say, barring the door so no knights or guards interrupt. I turn around to both of them staring at me, eyes wide. “What? The sorceress Nimueh is the one who did this. She’s trying to kill Merlin and already tried to kill me back at the caves. I’m not about to let her get her way.”

“You want me to use magic, sire?” Gaius confirms.

“Yes! Now, preferably. Merlin already looks half-dead.”

Gaius lifts the bowl with the antidote and whispers a long spell. Guinevere gasps as his eyes flash gold.

“This’ll work now?” I ask.

Gaius nods. “Gwen, hold Merlin’s nose.”

She snaps out of her shock and does just that, still shooting me confused glances.

Gaius pours the potion into Merlin’s mouth. “Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it.”

He steps away. Nothing happens. I finally drop my sword and rush to Merlin’s side.

“Come on, you idiot. I know who wanted you dead, now wake up so we can go hunt her down. Sword and magic, side-by-side, that’s what you wanted, right?”

“You know?” Gaius asks, barely a whisper.

I don’t look away from Merlin. “Why is everyone finding that so hard to believe? The man shouted it out in front of the court. Even Merlin’s not stupid enough to lie to save his friend.”

“No, just stupid enough to drink poison for one,” Merlin croaks.

I grin. “And this is why you don’t believe everything a pretty face tells you.”

He slowly opens his eyes and glares at me. “She was telling the truth, prat. I wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t.”

I help him sit up. “No, she was the one who poisoned the goblet. You were too busy staring at her to realise.”

Merlin shrugs and winces, then sees Gwen and Gaius and pales. “Uh… I definitely didn’t let the Prince of Camelot know about my magic.”

“You really have magic then?” Guinevere asks.

“Told you I was in disguise.”

She glances at me and slowly smiles. “I suppose I should thank you for saving my father.”

Merlin grins. Then he catches my and Gaius’ mirrored unimpressed stares.

“What? It all worked out it the end.”

I shake my head and go to explain just how close it came when the door starts banging.

“ARTHUR! Get out here this instant!”

I sigh. “Time to face the most dangerous part of this little quest.”

Merlin tilts his head to the side. “You did something without your father’s permission?”

“I didn’t even ask.”

That somehow shocks Gaius and Guinevere more than me instructing the former to use magic. Merlin just smiles like the idiot he is.

I grab my sword and unbar the door. Father slams it open, a handful of knights behind him.

“Nimueh the sorceress was the one who poisoned me. Bayard is innocent.”

“Then you will replace him in then dungeons.”

I don’t argue, don’t look back to Merlin, and don’t give Father any indication that my little quest was anything but an investigation into the real poisoner. I just happened to find the antidote on the way. Anything Morgana’s maidservant said was a romanticisation of her prince’s motives created out of awe for me and worry for her friend. I won’t have the King trying to punish Merlin for drinking poison to save me.

*

After a week in the dungeons, I finally make it to my bed. Merlin slowly moves around the chambers, pretending to dust things, but obviously just watching me in the corner of his eye.

“I could sense it. When you sent that light, I could sense it was you.”

He freezes.

I continue. “How’d you even manage it? I mean, you were dying, and you sent this light to guide from so far away. Just how powerful are you?”

“I don’t know.”

Truth. And after everything he’s done for me, it’s time he knew.

“I can tell,” I say. “When someone lies and when they’re being honest. It’s how I knew you weren’t lying when you confessed. It’s how I knew Nimueh was targeting you. It’s how I know she was somehow involved in my birth, and most probably the start of the Great Purge.” I face Merlin properly. “How’d I sense the light was yours?”

There’s a sorceress involved in my birth. I can tell lies from truth. Father cares for Morgana more than he ever could me. I could recognise your magic.

Merlin drops all pretences and turns to me. “Could you sense it before, when I used magic, could you feel that it was mine?”

“Of course, I couldn’t. Don’t be ridiculous.”

He mutters something, his eyes flash gold and a flame appears in his hand.

“Can you feel this?”

“It’s warm.”

“It’s a flame, Arthur.”

“Well, how am I meant to know what magic feels like?”

The flame flickers out. Merlin smiles. “You don’t. You can’t feel it. The light I sent was meant to guide you. I wanted you to trust it. If you hadn’t known about my magic, you probably wouldn’t have recognised it. Don’t worry, Arthur, your little gift isn’t magic. You don’t have any.”

“And how would you know that?”

He shrugs. “I can sort of sense magic when it’s being used close to me. Well, the more powerful it is the further away I can be to feel it, but if this was magic, it’d be pretty weak. No offense.” Merlin groans. “I just said no offense to a Pendragon about not having strong magic.” He shakes his head. “What I mean is, this isn’t some spell someone’s put on you or any innate magic showing itself through your gift. It’s just that, a gift, an instinct, ordinary. You don’t have to hate yourself.”

“I don’t hate magic,” I say carefully, hoping the idiot will read the meaning.

Merlin grins. “Guess I don’t have to keep looking over my shoulders for the guards anymore.”

I sigh. “You know, I’m starting to wish you kept lying.”

“But then what would happen years from now, when you know I’m looking you in the eye and lying? Do you really think you could stand that?”

“Years from now? How long exactly did you plan on staying in Camelot.”

“I would’ve stayed until you were the Greatest King in all of Albion.”

“Would’ve?”

Merlin smiles. “Well, now I kind of like it here. Think I’m going to stick around for a while.”

“I can still tell when you’re lying, _Mer_ lin.”

He shrugs. “Figured you’d prefer me understating things.”

Truth. He really is a loyal idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether Nimueh would know about Arthur's little gift or not, but figured playing with her surprise at his acceptance of Merlin's magic would be more fun. This is the final chapter of the series. As fun as it would be to go through the entirety of season 1 with a rewrite, I'm sticking to these four chapters. I've already got one Merlin multi-chapter fic going with no end in sight, and another in the works. Maybe, and I mean super maybe, when those are done, I'll return to this AU. Hope you enjoyed Arthur actually being aware of how much people lie to him and try to manipulate him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stick as close to canon as possible for the dialogue until the pinnacle truth (chapter/ep for first four eps), so there'll be several direct quotations.


End file.
